ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deception: Part Two/Transcript
Prologue *Shang Tsung: We are the deadly Alliance, we are the victorious, mightest and deadliest enemies of earthrealm and conquerer the outworld, we did awakened the Dragon King's undefeatable army, is sucessed for respect for Shao Kahn and the victory is ours the deadly alliance. *Quan-Chi: and we are greatests, Strongest, enemies and althrough Raiden will stop us. *Shang Tsung: that's right he will not stop us. *Shao Kahn: i not did this the last long, the earthrealm is ours and victory is mine, good job you those you make me very proud. *Shang Tsung: Thanks that was fun and nothing can stop us. (Fade to a black screen.....) Act One *Liu Kang: you found Something. *Sonya: yes, i analysed all banks of personal data of outworld palace. *Sub-Zero: and about Raiden. *Sonya: Whatever it is, it's not from raiden. *Liu Kang: New powers? sorcerers threats? Targeting Raiden? (approaches the screen) Shao Kahn's playing a whole new game now. *Liu Kang: this is palace is Shang Tsung's place let's get in outworld discover what's mean. *Shang Tsung: the outworld is ours hands Lord Shinnok and Shao Kahn i'll be crazy what we rule the outworld. *Quan-Chi: i don't know to enjoy this. *Raiden: Althrough what you will fall. *Shang Tsung: We're going to love ending your race now Raiden he does a his battle pose to confront the deadly alliance. Quan-Chi kick in raiden's direction but he teleports behind him. Raiden use the shock punch againist Quan-Chi. (the warriors are in search of outworld palace in the living forest) *Johnny Cage: We're walking miles an hour and this place is creepy. (Johnny Cage scares with living tree roars) *Liu Kang: patience dude, is only to not to touch the trees because they eats men. *Jax: how do you say Liu Kang, that Johnny Cage lives to get into trouble. *Liu Kang: exactly. *Sub-Zero: Scorpion is trying to do something. *Sonya: guys look, this exit of living forest. *Kitana: and finally we arrived at the palace grounds and palace entrance. (Onaga and his Soldiers are show up) *Kitana: this includes with them. *Onaga: the warriors of earthrealm How nice to appear here. *Onaga's Soldier 1: exactly earthrealm is ours. *Onaga's Soldier 2: a victory is ours and of Shao Kahn. *Onaga: attack! *Liu Kang: it's time to attack. *Everybody: heyaah!. Act Two (in scene of battle with raiden against two sorcerers in his palace) *Quan-Chi: what's matter Raiden are you alone and lost. *Shang Tsung: and because onaga and his soldiers are finish your friends. *Raiden: No! (Raiden uses the thunder shock against Quan-Chi's skull beds and defeats him) (Shang Tsung absording souls and creates a snake fire against raiden and defeats him) (in the battle with the earth warriors against Onaga's Soldiers in palace grounds) (Jax uses the ground pound against them) Liu Kang: Hiaah! (Jax uses ground Pound to break the ground and creates a hole) (and they falls on the hole on the river of palace) *Onaga: Get them. *Onaga's Soldier 1: but sire we aren't behind them under the broken bridge. *Onaga: Fine i have entering in this palace to discover Shao Kahn. (They are in river of palace and Sub-Zero Freezes the river) *Sub-Zero: are clear. *Cyrax: excellent job. *Sub-Zero: i found the palace wall it's a perfect to broke a wall. (Sub-Zero freezes a wall of palace and Cyrax uses the bomb to explode a wall) *Sub-Zero: Liu Kang you come with me, you keep an eye on onaga's soldiers when they appear and let's try to look for Raiden inside the palace. *Johnny Cage: But what about you two?. *Sub-Zero: we will be fine *Kitana: he thinks we're going to be fine. *Cyrax: I hope that at any time his soldiers would find us. (Onaga's Soldiers are show up) *Jax: They're back. *Onaga's Soldier 1: We found you. *Onaga's Soldiers 2: face the facts warriors. *Cyrax: anytime we're surronded and we'd become fish bait.. Act Three (Liu Kang and Sub-Zero are walking the tunnels of Shang Tsung palace) *Liu Kang: you look something. *Sub-Zero: yes, Raiden's Signal are up there. *Liu Kang: a little digging we're going to climb. (Liu Kang morphs a dragon to dig a ceiling to climb and Sub-Zero follows him) (Liu Kang morphs back as human and Sub-Zero follows him) *Sub-Zero: is here. (Shao Kahn shows up in front them) *Shao Kahn: hello Liu Kang, how are you here and now I'll finish with you before. *Liu Kang: You will have to go over our body. *Shao Kahn: It's my pleasure. (Shao Kahn attacks with his hammer against them but they dodges of his attacks) (Liu Kang Jumps above him and Sub-Zero battles againist him) (he sees raiden knocked unconscious and runs to him) *Liu Kang: Raiden! Raiden you're all okay. (Raiden wakes up) *Raiden: Yes i'am okay. *Shang Tsung: Liu Kang my old friend. *Quan-Chi: have mercy. *Liu Kang: and why i have. (Sub-Zero freezes Shao Kahn but he is relentless and Shao Kahn kicks him) *Shao Kahn: I've finally finished with you your savage. (raiden try to stop him but start fighting with him and raiden evades) (Shao Kahn Takes Raiden down but it's impossible defeat him) *Raiden: what have you done that. *Shao Kahn: I will not tell you, Onaga is Coming. *Raiden: now enough! (Raiden uses the Lightning Tremor against Shao Kahn, defeats him, Raiden punches him in the pit of souls and killing him) (and archive this palace collapse) *Sub-Zero: Liu Kang, Let's leave now.. *Shang-Tsung: do not come, we're trapped the only way to get past the dragon king. *Quan-Chi: starting with exit door. (Raiden watches onaga coming near of the opponents) *Raiden: I stay. *Liu Kang: what no. *Raiden: I have no time, i have to defeat the dragon king alone, you need to leave now. *Sub-Zero: but Raiden it's too late, We can not do it without you. *Raiden: look, I know you're sad with me, do not worry about me, you'll make it, good luck and the fate of the realms are in your hands. *Liu Kang: Raiden's right, now let's leave, This place is collapsing. (Liu Kang uses the teleport to get out with Sub-Zero and Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi uses his portal to get out of this place) (Raiden prepares the his final sacrifice to use the thunder powers to defeat Onaga and he voices one final scream as the energy of lightning explodes himself in pieces and did the palace falls in pieces.) (Cyrax teleports the warriors to get out this place) (Baraka and Tarkatan Soldiers are coming and watching Raiden's explosion) *Baraka: get down. (the view fades in smoke) (Fade in to a slow pan across the remains of Shang Tsung's Palace is destroyed and in flames. It is now totally quiet and still, and the pieces has receded. The light through the stained-glass windows has gone out, and in the distance a small figure can be seen on an outcropping. Zoom in on this and pieced out to a close-up, still zooming; it is Raiden's Hat, and his cape in pieces) *Liu Kang: (Voice Over) elder gods, i accept if I did a right part of the mission, but it's crazy if the mission succeeds, but i was calm and good-hearted monk. (Fade to black, then in to a slow pan across a grounds of palace. It is nighttime. The fog has cleared, and neither Onaga survives and leave to outworld or any of his soldiers are present.) (Kitana is dedicated to the government of edenia, King Jerrod congrates his daughter to cerimony of his realm and takes the edenian amulet) *Liu Kang: (Voice Over) Kitana has Princess of Edenia and a good friend for me who ruled the home realm Edenia. (Sub-Zero dedicates to the ruled of his clan lin kuei, Lin Kuei Grandmaster takes a lin kuei medallion) *Liu Kang: (Voice Over) Sub-Zero has lin kuei leader who ruled his clan to protect to lin kuei palace of his evil brother Scorpion. (Johnny Cage receives the awards and thanking the people in the annual awards of hollywood) *Liu Kang: (Voice Over) Johnny Cage has a hollywood movie superstar who wins the awards. (Sonya Blade, Stryker and Jax are building Cyrax's blueprints) *Liu Kang: (Voice Over) Lietenant Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs and Cyrax It was the special forces of the USA. (Liu Kang placing a his hat in his tomb and Kung Lao comes to take Liu Kang to home) *Liu Kang (Voice Over): and Raiden, he was dead by the explosion of his powers, It's good to have a brother for me, and thanks my father, and good luck friend. (Snap to black, then tilt down into the subterranean cavern from which those sorcerers emerged in the prologue. His silhouette stands at a distance; in close-up, a ring of fire laces up through the stone around his feet, and light shines from down there as he speaks.) *Shang Tsung: The first task is complete, Lord Shinnok. (kneels/bows) The message has been sent. (A flaming sign begins to trace itself out on the ceiling; longer shot of those sorcerers, panning slowly across the cavern.) The inscriptions are in place. (raises his head in close-up) Liu Kang do not suspect anything about us (Camera moves to behind him.). *Shinnok: You did a good job, you those. Continue to please me, and I shall honor our deal. (Cut to two sorcerers.) *Quan-Chi: we are depending on it. *Lord Shinnok: excellent because earthrealm and outworld are in our hands. (cut fading black screen.....) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts